<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Nah, she didn't", the history by GNM_dreaming_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624346">"Nah, she didn't", the history</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl'>GNM_dreaming_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if that sentence had more history than what we know ? What if it wasn't the first time Sirius said it while looking at Harry in his fireplace ? </p><p>Little moments, the history of Sirius's famous "Nah, she didn't".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Nah, she didn't", the history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, just to inform you, english is not my maternal language and this is the first time I write in english, so please if you notice errors tell me about it !<br/>Anyway I take criticism pretty well and would love to know what you think about this OS.</p><p>Obviously, I am not J.K.R, therefore I do not own any of the characters, neither do I own the dialogue in bold at the end of the fiction. But what's left of the story is all mine.</p><p>Enjoy the story !<br/>GNM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been the last quidditch match of the Maraudeurs’ sixth year, and once more, James had led his team to victory, winning the cup. But a bludger had hit him as the game ended. He had fell for thirty meters before hitting the ground. Madam Pomfrey had told them he had several bruised ribs, a broken arm and some concussion but had assured them he would be as good as new the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey knew better than to try getting them out, too used to them forcing their stay whenever any of them was in the hospital wing. A few times they had gone as far as to hurt themselves just so they could stay with their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of troublemakers spoke for a few minutes, waiting for their friend to wake up, the door opened slowly and they saw Evans make a few steps in the room. Sirius got up and joined her, both of them left the room to talk in the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want ?” asked Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padfoot was surprised, she seemed genuinely worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright,” he answered. “Why do you care anyway ? Didn’t you hate him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was bitterness in his voice, he had fixed James’s broken heart too much times because of the fierce Lily Evans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never hated him,” she replied with a smile. “I couldn’t support his behavior, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>? That’s a strong word, Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left and he entered the room filled with beds once more, joining his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she want ?” asked Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to know how he was doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evans came out of concern for James ?” asked Remus, surprise showing clearly on his face. “Didn’t she hate him ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile parted Sirius’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t add anything, letting them wonder what he meant. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day of seventh year, Alice saw her friend Lily “I can’t stand Potter” Evans talking to James Potter and actually giggling. Somebody came to stand with her and a short look told her it was her cousin Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening ?” she asked. “Since when are they talking normally to each other ? Last news she hated him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James is Head Boy, the least they can do is be civil. And nah,” he added, “she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was reading while heading to her next lesson, she didn’t expect to cross paths with her old best friend and couldn’t turn away anymore when she saw him. She had been avoiding him all the time these days. Closing her book, she wished for the confrontation to be over soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want ?” she asked to the olive-skinned boy who had stopped in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you all besties with Potter ?! What’s happening to you ?! You hated him !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dared he speak to her this way ?! She was so astonished by his boldness she had no idea how to answer. Thanks to Merlin, an arm placed itself on her shoulders and a familiar voice saved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… that’s not the way to talk to a lady,” said Sirius’s snarky voice. “Anyway, let’s be honest, I’m her bestie, he’s not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at his antics and both moved past the slytherin student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And about the whole hate thing,” Sirius said turning his head. “Nah, she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius waited as the rest of the students left the classroom, for some unknown reason, Professor McGonagall had asked for him to stay with her a little bit longer. It was not the first time he was in this position, watching his friends and fellow students leave the room without him. But it was however the first time he didn’t know the reason a professor was keeping him in a classroom after class, he hadn’t done anything reprehensible for a week and not anything he could be catched for for two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I didn’t do anything professor,” he said once all the students had exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, it was a rare thing for the Head of his House to do and it didn’t fail to surprise him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t Mr Black, don’t worry you are not in any troubles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calmed down, but if he wasn’t in trouble, why was he here ? It couldn’t be about his brother or she wouldn’t be smiling at him, neither could it be any bad news so he let himself relax and the professor pursue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Potter and Miss Evans are acting quite oddly these days, perhaps, you would know something about that ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, he never would have thought she’d come to him this way. Of course he knew what was happening, he was a Marauder for Merlin’s sake ! But for her to ask that openly for informations, he wouldn’t have expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know all about the little bets you teachers made onto when James and Lily would end up together, no need to try and make it look like something else. What time did you put your galleons on ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at Sirius, amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter and Evans together ?” she said. “Didn’t the Head Girl hate your friend ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she denied it, she was smiling playfully at her student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” he said sending her a knowing smile, “she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him go, still smiling, and Sirius might have wished she would win the bet, after all, she was their best teacher and definitely deserved it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Euphemia Potter was happy to welcome both her sons back home during the Christmas holiday. Sirius was a Black, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> her son in everything but blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she did each time each time they were on break, she told them to invite some friends of theirs for a day or two. She wasn’t surprised to hear that Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would be coming, she knew the two very well as they had come to her house many times since James had first gone to the Wizarding school. And even though she didn’t expect Alice Shafiq, she had known the young girl since she was born and knew that she was a close friend of James, as she herself was friends with the girl’s parents and the children had therefore always known each other. The real surprise was the last name that James pronounced with the biggest smile she had ever seen on her son’s face, Lily Evans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl you never stopped talking about ?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t mentioned her since the end of his fifth year and event though she did not know the reason of his silence she did know that something important had happened for him to let go of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said she hated you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looked down at his feet in embarrassment, but Sirius simply laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t,” he affirmed smiling almost as widely as James had while first saying she was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was relieved when James smiled again, and was truly happy to hear that James still had a shot with this witch she had seen him so passionate about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll be more than happy to meet her.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>James had completely abandoned Sirius for his stupid Head Boy duties and even though Prongs had promised he’d be back as soon as possible Sirius found it hard to believe his best friend. You see, James Potter had finally gotten the girl, and of course Sirius was glad he did, Lily was the best girl he could ever have and Sirius had really found a great friend in her during the past few months. But no matter how much he loved Lily Evans, he was quite aware that she was stealing his best friend’s time from him. Don’t get him wrong, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous of Lily, she was the best that had happened to all the Marauders in a long time and he always loved spending time with her, he didn’t even really resent the fact that he had to share his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Sirius was just bored as the Hogwarts Express raced through the landscapes covered by white snow. Remus would go back to the castle two days later as it would be the full moon tomorrow and his parents wanted him to stay at home until then, certainly because they did not know that he could have spent the night playing in the forbidden forest with his best friends…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Peter had fallen asleep as soon as they reached the compartment, leaving him with absolutely no distraction. He had thought about pulling up a prank but it was way less funnier to do that kind of things on his own and he had let go of the idea as soon as it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl who opened the door of the compartment was a real savior in his eyes, he finally had somebody to talk to !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said politely, “do you know where is James Potter ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her feet and her cheeks were getting redder by the minute, usually he would have guided her to his best friend, let her have a shot even though he knew it was useless. But now James really had a girlfriend, not just a fantasy who made him refuse any girl who came to him. And this girl seemed sweet, she was younger than them and an Hufflepuff, he knew a lot of courage was needed to ask someone out, he didn’t want her to be hurt more than needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like him, uh ?” he smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, he’s taken. He’s going out with Evans now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second she didn’t know what to say and stared at him, mouth open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” she gaped confused. “Evans hated him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head looking at the younger girl with compassion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded rapidly and left  the room, once more, staring at her feet. He saw her walk past the Head Boy and Girl who walked hand in hand with not a care in the world. He was a little sad for her but a grin came back on his lips as soon as the couple entered the compartment, they really were beautiful together... </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was walking to the library, Lily had forgotten they had agreed to meet outside so that they could prank Prongs and hopefully begin a great snowball fight. He knew where she was thanks to the map, she had without a doubt lost track of time while reading or doing some homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you guys, Lily Evans will be going to Hogsmeade with me on Valentine’s day !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see a group of Ravenclaw guys from his year. The guy who had talked was blond and tall, and if he remembered well, he was one of the beaters in Ravenclaw’s quidditch team. He couldn’t recall the name of the guy but decided it didn’t matter anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know that Lily Evans already has a boyfriend and will most likely spend Valentine's day with him,” Sirius said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond guy had a smug smile on his face and Sirius didn’t like it at all, hexing the guy suddenly became quite a urge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Potter. Got a problem with that ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy had the balls to laugh and Sirius was two seconds away from taking his wand from his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Common, they’re not really together. Everybody knows Evans hated Potter since first year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have time to think before a sentence he had said so many times came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ready to hex the guy and each one of his friends, he also knew he would probably be able to do it since he was really fast and would have hexed half of them before any of them had their wands in their hands. The other half he would most certainly beat in just a matter of seconds, regarding how much he trained everyday to improve his duel qualities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have said better myself,” said a well known voice behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as Lily joined them but didn’t take his eyes off the group of guys in case any of them had the same kind of ideas he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for defending my couple Sirius,” she said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t on time downstairs, but this book was too good to be stopped !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and after she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the Drama Queen...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marauders were out of the castle, seated in a booth at the Three Broomstick, among them was a woman with dark red hair. It was the first time they took Lily out to Hogsmeade clandestinely, the girl had been much more eager to go with them than any of them would have expected months before. But during the last few months it had been proved more than once that the Head Girl too knew how to ignore the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius got up so he could go to the bar and order drinks for all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve brought a girl here,” said the barmaid as he arrived, “who’s she ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosmerta knew most of their lives, considering the fact that they spent a lot of time there and she always had time to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, my dear, is the one and only Lily Evans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the witch knew all about how hard James had fallen for the girl and had been left heartbroken times and times again. Her surprise was clear on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s definitely very pretty,” she admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius could only nod, there was nothing to add to that fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come they ended up together ? You all said she hated him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was contagious and soon Rosmerta found herself smiling just as widely as the handsome student that was leaving her, heading toward his booth while carrying a tray with four Fire Whiskeys and a Butterbeer. He gave the Butterbeer to Pettigrew, then passed the alcoholic drinks to the rest of the table. The girl made a face after her first sip but took another one nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if the Head Girl came back to the castle completely wasted that night and had to sleep in the boys dormitory so her friends wouldn’t notice, who needed to know ?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was clutching on James’s hand so hard he probably didn’t feel it anymore, but he didn’t complain. Letting her destroy his hand as if it could make the anxiety go away. Today she had left the castle that had been her second home for the last seven years and today she entered a war her classes hadn’t prepared her for. And even as all those things were happening, none of them was what was worrying her at the instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, in just a few seconds, James Potter would meet her parents and they would have to announce them not only that they were moving in together as she had thought the day prior. But also that they were getting married as attested the wonderful ring on her left hand. She knew her mom would be too astonished by the ring, which held an emerald that she thought must have costed too much but was just the size for her not to feel uncomfortable wearing it. Her dad however would not care a second about the enormous jewel, and convincing him she was making the right choice would not be easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her left hand was, for now, hidden in her pocket. At least James’s parents already knew everything, as her fiancé had gone back home to get her ring, and they wouldn’t be a problem. She saw the happy smiles of her parents as they saw her, but her own happiness of being reunited with them was destroyed by the nervousness that was drowning her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright,” whispered James while kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let go of my hand please,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course not,” he reassured her. “Just so you know, if your dad kills me because I’m not letting go of you, it’s now officially your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and was so grateful for him, he managed to make things better in any situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin !” he said immediately. “She didn’t say yes because Sirius was blackmailing her !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed even more and her laughter was just dying when they stopped in front of Mr and Mrs Evans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a matter of fact she was the one to let go of his hand so she could hug her parents. He waited respectfully as she did so and once she was back at his side, and her hand was once more in his, he extended his free hand to both of her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad, meet James Potter,” she introduced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure meeting you, Mr Evans, Mrs Evans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily saw what he was doing, he had put on his most charming smile and his eyes were practically shining, only a few seconds and her mother was giggling like a fourteen years old girl. Her father though, wasn’t this easily charmed by James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re the boy my daughter hated during years ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James turned surprised eyes to her and his smile grew even more, but before he said anything she was the one to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To quote Sirius Black : </span>
  <em>
    <span>nah, she didn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father almost let go of a smile at her intervention but she couldn’t keep watching him since James had gotten back his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talked about me !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fiancé looked like a kid on Christmas Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did, and I wasn’t kind with you, so back to what’s happening now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and focused once more on her parents, she saw his back tense as he turned to her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your daughter, more than anything in the world, and yes, for years she didn’t like me at all. But I love her and I’ll always do what’s best for her, even though she doesn’t need anyone to take care of her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am asking for you to give me your benediction for marrying your wonderful daughter. I’ll marry her anyway. But I have been raised in a family who take traditions to heart, and the only reason I didn’t come to you before proposing to her is because she would have killed me if I had. Your benediction is very important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother was already in love with the guy so it wasn’t a problem on this side but her father didn’t have any other reaction apart from raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you will have to earn it then, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” agreed James right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom was the one to break the silence after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, sweetheart,” she called, “show me the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lily happily gave her hand to her mother so the woman could admire the impressive work made by goblins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, telling them they were getting an apartment in muggle London, across the street from Sirius’s, was child play. And as they were leaving the platform nine and three quarters, her fiancé whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so going to tell Padfoot you used his </span>
  <em>
    <span>“nah, she didn’t”.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his, uh ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try and tell him otherwise.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily was at Sirius’s arm while entering for the first time the old manor which was now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They had all been reached by Dumbledore himself to join the Order. James, Remus and Peter were already there as they had been able to leave their jobs earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius introduced her to Alastor Maugrey, his mentor in the aurors and she then met a lot of other witches and wizards she admired. After a little bit of time she began searching for her fiancé who she hadn’t seen since he left home that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evans !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see Fabian Prewett, who was Head Boy when she was first prefect, walking towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Fabian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter claims you’ve said yes ! What happened ? You hated him !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed before calling behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padfoot joined them immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Lils ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fabian here asks what happened for me to end up with your boyfriend. I thought you would like to answer, he said I hated James back when he was at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled at their fellow Gryffindor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All night long, Lily faced a lot of old students who asked the same kind of question and each time she called for Sirius to answer. Which he always did even when he had to scream from the other side of the room. For an hour before the meeting actually began, the members of the secret organization laughed and were, for a minute or a few seconds, able to forget the war was the reason for them being there, and the sentence </span>
  <em>
    <span>« Nah, she didn’t » </span>
  </em>
  <span>had definitely marked all the people present forever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>James was on a mission for the order, currently dueling with Rowle, while others were fighting around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you were getting married,” said his opponent between two spells, “with a mudblood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hexed him even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call her that !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept casting offensive spells at each other and protecting themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only are you a traitor to your blood, but you diminished all of us by chasing her while she hated you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t James’s spell that sent him flying away, the auror in training looked around to find a tired Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she didn’t,” grunted his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at him and both entered back the fight, they were exhausted but they knew they would keep fighting no matter what.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t actually have a stage for the speeches, and while everybody else had been content with simply standing on the floor, Sirius Black just couldn’t. He jumped on the nearest table, after sending what was on it floating away. Of course, he made the last speech, as he had insisted they needed to end with the best and his speech would be the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi everyone ! We’re all here tonight to celebrate love, but more than that, we’re here to celebrate life. Because we’re living, no matter what happens, our greatest victory is that we keep living. That’s something James taught me, and I, of course, taught him everything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People laughed lightly as he looked at his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I’ve never seen you more passionate than when you were talking about the Evans fury who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>pay attention to you. Never seen you happier than the days she said yes, no wonder seeing how many times she had said no. You’re in love mate, but I already told you that in fourth year. So I’ll tell you another truth that just as the first one you must never forget : Lily Evans is always right, don’t even try disagreeing with her, you’ll make a fool of yourself and she’ll kill you. I’d tell you to protect her and everything since she deserves the world, but she doesn’t need protection and it’s me she would kill if I said otherwise, let’s be honest it would be a too horrible loss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some people chuckled during his speech, most were smiling as he turned to Lily this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lils, I love you. I mean, not everyone would have accepted marrying a man while knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the love of his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as the groom sent him invisible kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t like you very much before, I admired you of course, how could I not ? But I didn’t like you, certainly principally because one sentence from you ruined my night plans as I was the one to listen to James talk about not understanding</span>
  <em>
    <span> how could you not see that you two were meant for each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Personally I completely got it, we were kind of jerks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a face and took a second, smiling at her before pursuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During the last two years I learned to know you, and I discovered not only one of the best people I had ever encountered in my life, but a real friend. Without a doubt my best girl. It’s already been stated that you are the best thing to ever happen to James, but truth is, you are the best thing to ever happen to all of us. And you learned a thing or two too, oh… I’m so snitching on you. Professor McGonagall !” he called turning to his favorite teacher. “Remember that time we got detention for making snow fall in the Great Hall ? It was all Lily !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bride mouthed “traitor” to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, you officially are a marauder. Everyone, meet Deerie ! The fifth marauder !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed as people clapped. He waited for the clapping to stop then resumed his talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody could ever understand your relationship, but who was ever able to understand love ? And you two, are the most accurate definition of it. I’ve heard tons of people trying to understand, they all said the same thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t Lily hate James ?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll tell you a secret guys : </span>
  <em>
    <span>nah, she didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was on babysitting duties, James and Lily were on their first date since forever, well... kind of date, they were downstairs with candles and everything since they couldn’t leave the house. He had made the baby’s room soundproof so they wouldn’t run in there as soon as his godson began to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on the floor with the six months old baby on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once upon a time,” he said, “there was a boy and a girl. The girl was very beautiful, the most beautiful girl on Earth, and the boy was fine too but he had messed up hair even magic couldn’t fix, I know, I’ve tried.” he illustrated his story with a magical projection of miniatures Lily and James, Harry loved it and couldn’t look away from the little figures. “The girl didn’t like the boy much, because he and his friends were very stupid and they were mean to the girl’s friend. She didn’t know the boy loved her, of course the boy told her all the time, but she thought he was lying and each time she rejected him he was heartbroken. But eventually, and principaly thanks to the guy’s best friend,” he added, “she understood that the boy really loved her and nothing could ever change that. So they started dating and then they got married and they were so happy. But there was a big ugly bad guy and they had to fight against him. They fought times and times again against the mean guy, so that they would be able to protect their baby, who was the best baby in the whole wide world. Then they had to hide, so they could keep their baby safe, because he was the thing they loved the most in the world, they loved him very very much, almost as much as his godfather did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repositioned the boy who tried to grab the images on his lap and concluded his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During years, people had thought that the girl hated the boy, but nah, she didn’t, and that baby was the proof of the love they shared.” he smiled at the baby who still watched the moving figures. “And someday they would live their happily ever after, all three of them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * *</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>How come she married him ?</b>
  <span>” Harry looked up at him, looking miserable. “</span>
  <b>She hated him !</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had heard many people say that during his life, and all of them were wrong, so he smiled because he knew, ever since that evening in the end of sixth year, that Lily Evans Potter had never hated James. He knew how hard they had fought for each other and how many people had tried to separate them. None of them had ever succeeded, because James and Lily were something stronger, they always had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animagus’s eyes found Remus’s and he knew that his friend, just as himself, was remembering all the times he had said that sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words left Sirius’s lips without him even noticing, too used to answer that particular accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Nah, she didn’t.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>